


Astronomical

by wisenedthefuckup



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: 2 Gay Nerds Being Cute, Gen, In 600 Words, M/M, this is so fluffy im so pissed off about how adorable these two are, why did i have to hc Frank as such a charming lil nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisenedthefuckup/pseuds/wisenedthefuckup
Summary: Bill and Frank can't sleep, so they turn back to star gazing.





	Astronomical

Staring at the ceiling, Bill heaved a sigh.   
    "Can't speak fer you, but I can't sleep," he mumbled to Frank, rubbing his hands into his eyes.  
    "... Yeah. Lot happened t'day."  
    Bill grumbled, rolling over to curl an arm across Frank's chest and rest his chin on a thin shoulder. As his hand splayed on his boyfriend's garish, macawed shirt, he grimaced. "Ugh, how can y'wear these?"  
    "D'you have a problem with my sense of fashion, Billy?"  
    "Only everything about it."   
    The corner of Frank's mouth curled into that grin Bill hated, the grin Bill loved. The one that made his knees weak regardless of how angry he wanted to be. Turning his head a fraction, Frank gave Bill a quick kiss, humming thoughtfully as he rolled onto his side. His hand stroked Bill's cheek, eyes mischievous as a thumb played along the scruffles obscuring the bigger man's jaw.  
    "Funny." Frank breathed against his lips. "Didn't complain too much last night..."  
    Scoffing, Bill playfully pushed at his boyfriend. "I was speechless in horror, babe."  
    "Oooh, Iunno, Billy..." Frank's fingers brushed Bill's bare chest, nails gently scraping as Bill shuddered. "Pretty sure you were speechless for other reasons..."  
    Bill sputtered, disarmed for a moment, then snorted as he pushed himself away from the leaner man, putting on an exaggerated, proud air. "Ain't gotta clue what you're talkin' about, Frank. As if I could be so easily defeated."  
    "Hmm..." Frank nestled his arm under his head, considering the other man. "... I suppose you're right. It is pretty hard to shut you up."   
    He choked, shoving Frank when he recovered. "Hey! Rude!"   
    Laughing, the smaller male held up his hands in surrender, but he didn't apologize. Bill flopped back down next to him with a huff and Frank leaned in for another quick smooch, to which Bill responded, "You're an asshole, Frank," in a grumpy rumble.  
    "Butcha love me," he replied with a wink and that disarming smile.  
    Bill exhaled harshly, glaring at him. That stupid smirk got to him, though, and he rolled his eyes, tearing his gaze away as a smile pulled at his own cheeks.   
    "Asshole." It was affectionate this time. He kissed Frank's cheek, patting his shoulder before levering himself off the mattress. "As much as I enjoy staring at yer ugly mug, I'm gonna go look at somethin' with some real beauty. Wanna join me?"  
    Frank considered him from the bed, then catapulted himself up and out of the room. "Race ya!"   
    "Oi! Not fair!"  
    Bill stumbled, scooping a pair of pants off the floor as he scrambled to keep up with his boyfriend. "You're already dressed!"  
    By the time he'd staggered into his pants and past the altar outside their room, Frank was climbing through the open window onto the low roof outside.  
    "Cheater!" Bill called, hauling himself out after his boyfriend.  
    "No rules in wasteland," Frank threw back, grinning smugly as he settled into his spot with his back to the wall. "That's whatcha get for sleepin' naked. How many times've I toldja?" His gaze turned upwards as Bill settled, grumbling, beside him and he threw an arm across Bill's shoulder, their legs stretching out and intertwining.  
    Overhead, the moon was so big and bright he felt like he could touch it. It was one of the rare moments he nearly grasped Bill's fascination with the night sky.  
    "... Hey, Billy, y'know how we only see one side'a th' moon?"  
    "Mhm?"  
    "Whaddaya think the odds're of that?"  
    "... Astronomical."  
    Frank paused, groaned, and struck him hard in the shoulder.  
    "Ow! What?!"  
    "Dick."  
    "Ass." Bill leaned over, kissing his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Eighth 600 word: Astronomical
> 
> Originally this was gonna be like, #28 so it wasn't so close to Stars but i couldn't wait to write it
> 
> I made the same terrible pun Bill did after asking myself Frank's question a few years ago and it still makes me laugh


End file.
